versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Reshiram
Reshiram is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in the fifth generation of Pokémon. It is the mascot of Pokémon Black. Background Reshiram, the Vast White Pokémon, is a Legendary Pokémon from the Unova Region, belonging to the "Tao trio", formed by it, Zekrom, and Kyurem. The mythologies of the trio are implied to be connected, despite having no true relation. The origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life—truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger—and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin. The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither conquered the other. As a result, the brothers set aside their differences and equally declared that there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They subsequently disappeared afterward. Stats Attack Potency: At least Continent Level (The Pokédex states that the energy caused by Reshiram's tail flaring up is enough to move the atmosphere and alter the entire planet's weather.), possibly''' Planet Level' (Likely superior to Genesect, who has fought against Mewtwo. Mewtwo was able to impale Deoxys with a spoon.) 'Speed: Relativistic' (Superior to non-legendary Pokémon such as Poliwrath, which are capable of dodging sunlight-based attacks.) 'Durability:' At least '''Continent Level' (Should logically be able to survive the energy produced by its tail.), possibly Planet Level (Able to survive attacks from Genesect and other Legendary Pokémon stronger than it.) Hax: Weather Manipulation, Ability Negation (Via Turboblaze and Imprison), Potential Durability-Bypassing (Via Dragon Rage), Residual Damage (Numerous attacks can cause the Burn state), Paralysis Induction (Via Dragon Breath). Forcefield Creation and Stat Manipulation Negation via Dynamaxing Intelligence: Above Average for a Pokémon (Capable of human speech via telepathy.) Stamina: Unspecified, doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Weather Manipulation:' It is stated in the Pokédex that Reshiram is capable of altering the weather in the whole world by flaring up its tail. *'Telepathy:' In the Pokémon anime, Reshiram has shown to be able to communicate with humans through telepathy. *'Turboblaze:' Reshiram's signature ability. It allows Reshiram to bypass certain abilities that would otherwise nullify certain attacks. (For example, if Reshiram were to use Earthquake on a foe that can levitate, the target would still be damaged.) *'Dragon Rage:' A Dragon-type move that always does the same amount of damage regardless of the enemy's defensive power. However, this damage number is quite low, so its effectiveness is questionable. *'Fire Fang:' A Fire-type move where Reshiram cloaks its fangs with flames and bites the enemy. It can cause residual damage through Burn and make the opponent flinch. *'Imprison:' A special move that allows Reshiram to prevent foes from using abilities that both the target and Reshiram know. *'Ancient Power:' A Rock-type move consisting of Reshiram launching large boulders at the enemy. This can sometimes augment Reshiram's own stats. *'Flamethrower:' A Fire-type move where Reshiram shoots a scorching stream of flames at the enemy. This may cause residual damage through Burn. *'Dragon Breath:' A Dragon-type move where Reshiram shoots powerful energy out of his mouth. This may cause the enemy to be paralyzed. *'Slash:' A Normal-type move consisting of a slash from Reshiram's claws. *'Extrasensory:' A Psychic-type move where Reshiram harms the foe with its mind. It may make the enemy flinch. *'Fusion Flare:' Reshiram's signature attack. Reshiram generates a massive ball of flame that becomes even more powerful if Fusion Bolt has been used in that same fight. *'Dragon Pulse:' A Dragon-type move that consists of Reshiram firing a wave of draconic energy out of its mouth. *'Noble Roar:' A move where Reshiram lets out a massive roar that intimidates the enemy to the point of lowering their offensive potential. *'Crunch:' A Dark-type move where Reshiram violently bites the enemy. It may lower the enemy's defense. *'Fire Blast:' Reshiram shoots an extremely powerful blast of fire in the shape of the Dai kanji. It can leave the opponent with a burn. *'Outrage:' A Dragon-type move where Reshiram violently rampages at the enemy for a long time. However, after the rampage is over, Reshiram is left confused, which can lead to self-harm. *'Hyper Voice:' A Normal-type move where Reshiram emits a loud shout that harms enemies. *'Blue Flare:' Another one of Reshiram's signature moves. Reshiram shoots a stream of massive blue blames. This move may leave the enemy with a burn. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Carried a massive castle along with Zekrom. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Although Reshiram is one of the weaker Legendary Pokémon, it is still very strong in comparison to regular Pokémon. Naturally, other Legendary Pokémon from Unova such as Zekrom and Kyurem are comparable to it. Weaknesses *Ground, Rock, and Dragon-type attacks are strong against him. *Using Outrage causes Reshiram to be left confused. This can lead to self-harm. Sources Bulbapedia (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Dragons Category:Continent Level Category:Planet Level Category:Relativistic Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Psychics Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Claw Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters